Strange Happenings
by katsumi kazama
Summary: Summary: One day Ryoma wake up weirdly.....next thing he knew is that he was a Tezuka?Whattttttt! Is this true? Well RR! Pairings: surely NOT TezuRyo


Warnings: Name changes are very much intended...

and the usuals...Completely AU(if a canon scene appeared it is not inteded)...

Possibly Males called MOMS

Shounen-ai... and a bit of OOC

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to me...er I mean Takeshi Konomi...

Summary: One day Ryoma wake up weirdly...next thing he knew is that he was a Tezuka(?)Whattttttt! Is this true? Well RR! Pairings: surely NOT Tezu/Ryo

**Strange Happenings**

It was a sunny day and Ryoma woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. He being him push it off and went back to sleep. Not even a second after he heard a familiar deep voice, "Ryoma, wake up right now! If you didn't 20 laps around the neighborhood plus your Mom's sushi for lunch!" _Since when did I get a sushi and 20 laps for waking up late. And Mom didn't even know how to cook/prepare a simple japanese food much less a sus--._before he even continue a his train of thoughts another familiar grumpy voice interrupted his musings..."Hey Bratt! Get up now or I'll be leaving you...hsssssssssss" and another one "Ryoma, Get up now. You don't want to be late for first day now, do you?" smile though he can't see it he can hear it.

Deciding that slumber fairy was long gone he woke up to start his day with his previous thoughts forgotten. _Why does today seems weird? _

* * *

At Breakfast

Tezuka Ryoma, already dressed up for school, is sitting at the breakfast table with his family. His dad, Tezuka Kunimitsu is reading news paper while his mom, Tezuka Syuusuke, is busy with serving them food, and his older brother, Tezuka Kaoru is waiting for the food to be served.

Then his father spoke, "Ryoma, since you take time to get up this morning, 20 laps around the neighborhood after school"

"Yes, Dad" he replied automatically

Again his father spoke, "Kaoru, I need you to go to the temple to get something to your grandfather, this afternoon, are you free?"

"Yes, Dad,hsssss" his brother answered

"Good" and that ended their small conversation. Still to Ryoma it seems so weird...

After Eating

"You three might wanna hurry up or you'll be late" said the ever smiling Syuusuke

"Ok we'll be going now Mom" said the two boys

"Ok. And Kaoru take care of yourself and your brother!"

"I will, hssssssss"

"And Ryoma don't get into trouble"

"I won't!"

Then it is Kunimitsu's turn to leave "I best be going too" he said with his sultry low voice. So low that it almost sound seductive.

"You better be" Then he left but not without getting his sweet goodbye kiss. It was so sweet it almost turned into a passionate one but Syuusuke having a lot of self-control quickly ended the kiss saying, "You won't get to where you are going to if we continue this." With that he received a "hmn"

* * *

On The way to the school with Ryoma and Kaoru

"Hey Bratt, you know your way to the school, hsssss?" the older of the two said

"Yeah" the younger one answered

"Then go ahead...hssss...I need to pass by somewhere...hssss"

"Yeah whatever" Then Ryoma was left alone by his older brother...Few minutes in walking he heard...

"Hey Kiddo! Move out!" Being shocked at the voiced he doesn't have time to move out when a speeding bicycle crashed to him. As a result he lay now flat on his butt while he saw the guy who crashed on to him immediately stood up and walk to him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry Kiddo...I just didn't see you" the guy said.

"You must be blind then, Idiot! And I'm not a kid!" Ryoma retorted. He now noticed that this guy has a spiky, shiny hair.

"Geez I said I'm sorry wouldn't that be enough, Kiddo" the guy speak yet again

"I said I'm not a kid, Idiot!"

"Well you look like one, by the way name's Momo. Yours?"

"hmph"

"Well I guess I'll stick to calling you kiddo, Kiddo"

"Fine...Name's Ryoma"

"There isn't it easy to just say your name...Anyway we've wasted enough time let's get you to school now..."

"Well?"

"ok"

"Then hop on"

And they speed off to Seishun Gakuen

----------------

On the school gate of Seishun Gakuen

"Hey Kid---er..Roy, we're here now" The guy now known as Momo said remembering that the kiddo doesn't want to be called kiddo.

"Thanks but my name's Ryoma not Roy" Roy---er Ryoma answered

"Sure and sorry, I'll try to remember that...bye!"

"Hey we're are you going!" Ryoma shouted to the guy bicycling away

"To my own school! In case you haven't notice I don't go to Seigaku...I'm from Hyotei!" Momo shouted back. Only then Ryoma noticed the uniform weared by the guy who brought him to school."Okay"_ Why didn't I notice that before..._His thoughts was again inerrupted, this time by the voice of Momo from afar..."Hey! Roy" he looked at the direction of Momo, who threw something to him "Here, a peace offering from me, wear that ok, so that I could notice you when I past by you! BYE! See Ya!" he looked at what he got and he saw a white cap with 'R' on it. _Funny how it got my name initial on it...my name is not Roy though...it's Ryoma... _

_It really feels like he studies here in Seigaku..._

Then he heard his brother's voice "Hey Bratt! Come inside the classes are about to start!"

"Yahh yahh...Mada mada dane"

TBC


End file.
